My Beauty
by jessethevampire
Summary: Just a little one-shot between Wendy and Captain James Hook. He came for her in the dead of the night. Cold mist swirling about. They drifted out the window into the night.


She'd missed the room. Paintings of their adventures littered the walls. Pirates, mermaids, and Indians. They were all in form of some action. Peter was supposed to come back for her, but years had passed and nothing had happened. Wendy Darling had grown up, despite herself. Her dreams always turned to Neverland and their inhabitants. Were the pirates still sailing? Cold forget-me-not blue eyes would always haunt her dreams, warping and twisting them into nightmares.

After all, she never wanted him to die. She had begged Peter to stop. But nobody ever listened to her. Neverland surely had missed Captain Hook. That name he called her, 'My beauty' now seemed too intimate, since she was older. But enough of that! She couldn't think that way. She just wanted to escape from this life. Her aunt had made her go to an all girls' school, for proper ladies. Manners and all sense propriety had been learned unwillingly. She wanted some adventure in her life. Suitors and marriages were now being looked into.

She lowered herself to her old bed in the nursery and blew out the candle. The window door had been unlocked ever since the last time he came. At least she could escape in her own dreams. Maybe she could dream of him in Neverland. If for only one more time…

* * *

She dreamed of fluffy clouds and flying. Pirates ran around in circles and Hook came up to her and grasped her hand. "Finally my beauty, I have you!"

All the while she was dreaming, the window door had slowly been lifted up and someone stepped into the room. Whimpers signaled the company to the bed closest to the window. Feminine sighs filled the room. Wendy slowly began coming to, as she heard the window to her bedroom slide up. She turned to the window. Fog had completely obscured any attempt at a view, and made the window seemingly look as if a ghost was pushing it up. She clutched the covers up to her chin as she thought of just that. The window had been pushed all the way up to the top now. A ghostly image began materializing closer to the window while fog swirled around it. A man came closer to the window and a boot-clad foot stepped through the window. Another followed and the mist that came through the window soon chilled her to the bone. The figure became clearer. NO! It couldn't be him! And then he spoke.

"Hello my beauty, it has been a long time."

She hadn't even realized she'd been standing. She was dreaming that was it! She just needed to wake up. 'WAKE UP!' She told herself. Then just as she thought she might die, her eyes rolled up into her head and blackness claimed her thoughts and vision. No more dreams entered the land in which she stayed.

* * *

When he saw her, face as pale as fresh milk and round eyes search his form he couldn't believe himself. She had grown up after all! 'The little fool! Pan will die when he sees her!' His beauty, however, had managed to grow even more beautiful since he last saw her. He almost choked on his tongue when he saw her. Radiant hair flowing down her back and disappearing behind her lovely blue nightgown, which improperly gave him a good view of her legs. It ended right below her knees.

If she hadn't been clutching the sheet so tightly he would have been able to see more than was allowed, of her front. She had very much grown into a woman. Just then, her eyes rolled up and she began to fall. His quick instincts reached him and he scooped her up before she could even hit the ground. She was just a little bigger than when he saw her last, and she didn't seem to way much at all! 'Are they even feeding her right?!' Was his last thought on the matter. Together they made their way into the fog of the night.

* * *

The girl shivered a little, as coldness seeped into her bones. The dream gave her the chills. With the sheets clutched tightly in her hands she brought them up closer to her, attempting to fall back into her sleep. A strange smell of the sheets seemed to permeate her senses, but she was to tired to think anything of it. The bed was so comfortable. The gentle rocking movement almost made her drift off.

'The rocking movement??' Her eyes slowly opened and she put her hands up to her eyes, attempting to push sleep from them. Sitting up she looked at her surroundings. No! Where was she? She looked down and jumped visibly. This wasn't her bed! The bed had a red silk comforter and it was smooth to the touch. The bed itself was made of red velvet with red and gold sheets. A twisting gold frame supported it.

"Ah, I see you awake at last, my beauty." The low velvety voice sent shivers up her spine, and the hairs at her neck stood straight up. She finally found her voice, "Ca-Captain Hook? Where am I?" His low chuckle gave her goose pimples. "Why you, my dear, are on my ship!" She saw him, sitting at the left side of the bed. She clutched the sheets tighter to her body, aware that she was only wearing her nightdress. What did he want from her? How did he survive? Was she still dreaming? 'Yes, that's it', she decided, 'I'm still asleep! Well as long as I'm asleep I don't have to worry to much.'

She let go of the sheet, which drifted down and puddle by her waist. She looked up to his face and saw him eying the sheet by her waist. "So Captain, James? May I call you James? I'm asleep after all, so there's no need for formality I suppose. How did you manage to escape? I told Peter to stop, but he wouldn't listen to me." His face clouded over and he sat up a little more. Then, unexpectedly he leaned closer so he was a few feet away he spoke. "My beauty, you are not dreaming. Shall I demonstrate?"

He leaned even closer, but she didn't back down. This was HER dream after all! His hook brushed her throat to her chin, lifting it. She looked into his eyes and he moved even closer to her. The cold metal of the hook on her skin made her shiver. His hand came up and rested on her cheek and before she could even think he brushed his lips against hers. Heat rose to her face and she couldn't even think. "C-Captain?" She questioned. "James" he answered, but was silenced as his lips came down on hers a second time, affectively silencing her.

His tongue came out and licked at the seam of hers, but she didn't understand. She gasped, and he took that as an invitation to plunder his tongue in her mouth. He grasped her face and pulled her closer to him as he came down beside her on the bed. She underneath the sheets, with him on top. She whimpered, and reached up to clasp her hands around his neck. She had never been kissed before. At least not like James.

It all felt so right. She moved her body closer to his and he pulled the sheets down the bed. His hook skimming down her body and softly past her breasts. She sighed when she felt his other hand lightly caress her nipple. She was arching herself closer to him and he came on top of her and laid her down gently. His mouth kissed its' way down her chin to her neck, whilst his hands parted the front of her nightdress. Then he licked the path between her breasts before moving the nightdress downwards so her breasts were revealed to him.

She heard him suck in a breath. She wasn't looking at him so when his wet, hot mouth took her nipple in she cried out. He smiled against her skin and his hook toyed with her nightdress, which now lay by the hips he had been staring at not too long ago. As much as he wanted to take her, he knew she was an innocent. 'Maybe just pleasure now. I'll take her when she comes begging to me later…'

With that thought in mind, he trailed his mouth to her other breast, giving it equal attention. His human hand made it's way down to her waist and slid into the nightdress. He felt her knickers underneath and played with the hem of it before moving southward. She caught her breath as he skimmed past the crux of her legs.

She cried out when she felt his hand cup her through her knickers, and innocently rolled her hips forward into his hand. He moaned against her breast as he felt how wet she was. He knickers were positively soaking! He looked up into her eyes, with surprise and kissed her hard. His hand delved beneath the fabric and caressed her swollen lips before moving up and touching her clitoris. Her hips jerked and she screamed into his mouth. Two of his fingers parted her and one pushed slowly into her. She screamed as tremors wracked through her body from his attentions. He kissed her neck while his hook caressed her flesh.

"Yes" she managed to say. He smiled mischievously and continued to fondle and caress her. His finger found her maidenhead and he shallowly thrust his finger in and out of her without causing her pain or discomfort. He rocked his hard flesh against her, trying to gain some relief in return.

She pulsed her hips into his hand and he circled her clitoris with a finger before firmly caressing it. "Yes my beauty, that's it. Come for me, make me hot for you." He replied silkily. She was having trouble breathing and then she felt it. Hot waves of pleasure so intense she screamed as it washed over her body hard. His mouth trailed down her body to her thighs before murmuring a "my beauty" and then his mouth attached itself to her.

"YESssss" She screamed as she felt something wet and hot stroke her. He had to withdrawal his arms to her thighs to hold them down, she was so excited. He had never tasted something so sweet and innocent. She tasted like sweet honey, and he lapped at her like the finest of wines. His tongue circled her clitoris and he felt her buck up trying to get more. He chuckled lightly and she felt the vibrations against her and cried out even more as whimpers escaped her.

She tried to clamp her hand around her mouth to stop them. But he stopped and looked up at her, "No my beauty let me here you." And she released her hand while he continued. Her second orgasm snuck up on her and her hips jerked up while she screamed his name.

He finished licking her until she was clean and laid beside her. Her eyes had closed as she slept. She had a bright smile upon her face, which was glowing from the aftermath. He stroked her cheek and whispered against her mouth,

"goodnight my beauty. Sleep well."


End file.
